


欲见后

by daydaysleep



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydaysleep/pseuds/daydaysleep
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Junhui
Kudos: 97





	欲见后

part.1

“文俊辉，打胎违法的。”全圆佑满头汗，一手撑着卫生间隔间的门，冲着里面的人说。  
文俊辉已经擦完屁股了，唰地一下提起裤子把马桶盖扣下去，如果这人在他拉到一半的时候进来他能把这傻逼脑袋塞进坑里，他比着中指按下按钮，抽水声鬼哭狼嚎的。  
“我吃坏肚子把他一起拉出去了我能有什么办法？”  
全圆佑还在瞪他，看起来火气不小。  
“操，那你不觉得味儿大你闻个够，别挡道让我出去。”  
马上他被抓着手腕拖了一路。

“我妈现在已经往你家去了，你跟我一路回去把事交代了吧，完了改天领了证，婚礼也可以安排了。”  
文俊辉在后面臭傻逼神经病不停地骂，谁要和你结婚，老子没怀孕你看错了，怀叉烧啊怀，你快点滚行不行啊？往常和全圆佑打架就从没输过，这次他手腕都拧红了也没挣开。

“做你的春秋大梦！我就是和别人搞出来的，你还想着捡便宜儿子？你他妈放不放开？”他想去踢人被扯一个趔趄站不稳，说累了终于记起用嘴咬人，但脑袋一埋下去，后颈嘶啦一声扯得皮肤一阵疼，抑制贴被全圆佑甩手丢进了垃圾桶。  
混着alpha烟草和omega甜酒的气味小范围地散开了 ，文俊辉牙齿刚嗑在全圆佑手背上愣住，被人卡着下巴抬了起来。  
“那我去问问还有哪个烟味的alpha标记你了。”说完全圆佑的手还是被咬了一口，疼得他眉头一皱，看面前人瞪着的眼睛发红，他就毫不掩饰地表现出得意来，“反正大学性别都要登记，我看你装A也装不下去了。”  
他站得近了些把信息素释放出来，文俊辉的眼泪登时包不住，愤恨地咬紧牙齿不发出奇怪的声音，双腿的力气也失去了，被全圆佑半搀着，慢慢往家里走去。

拍结婚照那天文俊辉就是一张被逼良为娼的脸，登记员看着这一对还觉得挺配的啊不应该，就看文俊辉签字时把纸又戳穿了。  
“省点力气吧，天天吃那么多也浪费。”背上马上挨了一拳，空空一声，全圆佑反手就想打回去，看那人微微挺着肚子一副你最好把孩子和我都打死的样子，噗嗤一声笑出来，说你还不想认命呢。文俊辉不是这个意思，他巴不得全圆佑还手他能有理由采用综合格斗术当场暴打他这位新鲜上任的丈夫。

“omega都打不过的废物alpha撞上这种事，那还不又威胁又逼迫我跟他结婚？他就是想恶心我！操这什么臭法律，为什么一定要把意外来的孩子生下来给臭不要脸的捡大便宜！”已经领了证一个礼拜的文俊辉还在愤愤不平，“你说我告他强奸行不行？”  
“诬告也犯法啊哥。”电话那头刚刚进入大学的法律系新生徐明浩扶着额头，“现在这个人口环境，上面恨不得把所有omega关起来生孩子，能念书工作都感恩戴德了。真是操了。”

文俊辉在一边嚎叫起omega没人权。升学宴大家都喝昏头的当口，分化以来假装着alpha的人碰上讨厌鬼死对头alpha全圆佑，也不知道谁发情可能都发情了，反正omega被货真价实地标记了还怀了孕。他知道这回事大抵是意外，但全圆佑经过沙发面前时，他还是没忍住拿脚去踹对方屁股。  
“老婆是自己的，打坏了划不来。”全圆佑避开他补上的一脚，跟他说话似笑非笑。

他以前就讨厌和全圆佑吵架，装得斯文说话一套一套的，总想打起来，全圆佑现在不接招了。文俊辉生气没处撒，深呼吸了一口刚打开电视看热播剧，视频邀请准点响了起来，文妈妈要听他汇报养胎心得，顺便关切新婚生活。  
他们现在刚到邻省念大一，学校挨着，两家大人给租了房子，妈妈们本来还想过来照顾怀孕的小o，被全圆佑劝住了说他们自己可以，等文俊辉显怀时也该放假了，到时候再回家里待产就行，文俊辉也怕被人管着，难得附和了全圆佑一回。人不来但放心不下刚刚成人的小年轻，天天查岗少不了，文俊辉下了课还是得乖乖回两人的小家里。

“每天要出去散步，别老呆在家，但也别到处跑。”  
“嗯，散了，没去玩儿。”  
“辣椒你没吃吧？”  
“可是网上说可以吃辣椒。”  
“哎你听妈妈的，你那什么网，电脑手机要少用！”  
“那你天天还守着要我视频……”  
“嘿，你这孩子！你把电话给小圆。”

全圆佑刚好端了碗汤来给他，文俊辉颇有当主子的快感，打赏似的把手机丢了过去，听全圆佑喊妈妈，说大一课不多，明天会陪俊去医院。  
装模作样。文俊辉不屑地吹吹碗里的汤，又啊地叫了一声把手机抢了回来：“妈！你看全圆佑给我吃的什么，想一尸两命吧！”  
文妈看着他从菌菇鸡汤里挑出几根橘红的细丝：“你以为这是什么？”  
“红花？”  
“那让你再用下手机吧，上网搜搜虫草花，你数数你以前都吃过多少回了…我、唉妈妈再说一句，少一惊一乍的，别折腾了，好好过日子。”

全圆佑幽幽开口：“你顺便搜下红花多少钱一斤，看看你那猪脑子配不配吃。也就配吃点人工菌吧。”他看那人把汤一口灌了下去抱着手机往卧室跑了，还要呸呸两声说真难喝，便也把电视关了，“学人看什么宅斗剧，不该看抗日神剧吗。”

part.2

这日子文俊辉觉得过得勉强，没得打架为了吵架赢过全圆佑还要上网学重庆话，好歹一天天好吃好喝的。但没想到一看医生就变得困难了。

“激素水平不好？要和alpha亲热一点？”他一脸怀疑，“您开点药吧。我和alpha不是很熟。”  
医生也没听到孩子三个多月了还不熟的话，就继续安慰到不要担心，现在房事也是可以的。  
回家路上全圆佑在便利店拿了套子，文俊辉买了软糖和梅子边走边吃，说圆哥自己撸还要套子，是个讲究人。全圆佑愣了一瞬又嗯了一声，拿在手上慢条斯理看说明，“自己动手也不求谁。”

晚上文俊辉给徐明浩打电话吐槽，把孩子生下来养大不就完事吗，也为家庭为国家做贡献了吧，怎么一个个都还要他和全圆佑好好相处，那不最近也不打架了吗。怎么还……  
“怎么就不能打了？要打去床上打。”徐明浩乐得调侃他，“就是也不要太厉害，注意着点我大侄子。”  
“你要这样我生气啦！”这是玩笑吗，他人生大事都交代在这了，文俊辉笑不出来。  
“好吧，我就是一直不明白你为什么讨厌全圆佑。”

文俊辉差点没背过气，合着他和讨厌的人被迫结婚生子的痛苦，自己的好朋友没有体会到一分。

他和全圆佑一个大院里长大，可能也有一起玩得开心的时候，但从文俊辉记事起就不对付了。  
“你见过这么喜欢告状的人吗？我和同学去游戏厅，我都叫了他一起了他不去，转头就跟我妈说，害我被我爸抓回去一顿打。真的他从小就脑子不正常！”  
“这个你都能记到现在啊？”  
“屁！我最不记仇了！老师家长还觉得他乖，我就没见过这么欠的人，从小到大净会坏我好事。连最近去喂楼下的流浪猫，他都非说那是他先喂的，不让我碰，不然就把我食堂抢饭摔了一跤的事告诉我妈，又没摔到肚子！不是深仇大恨，老拿小事恶心你说气不气？”

文俊辉在床上翻了个面：“不对不对，有大事，他高一抢我对象你知道吧？”  
“这个是知道，但你不是说他两天就分手了？”  
“这不更证明他就是想恶心我吗！真是操了，你说他哪点比我强，没我高，又瘦，长得吧也就那样。”  
“成绩好像比你好。”  
“徐明浩，我是在问你问题吗？”  
徐明浩假咳了两声，岔开了话题：“分化前恋爱多有风险，走不到一起就算了，要是真喜欢还怕被性别耽误。”  
文俊辉真实感到激素不稳定了，一听这话他居然想哭，“但我还没好好喜欢过谁，还不是耽误了，还一点办法也没有。”  
徐明浩张嘴就想劝他别悲观，反过来说全圆佑还是挺负责的，万一处着合适呢，但也知道他听不进去，就说了点实在的——怀孕有激素变化，omega肯定需要alpha的。  
文俊辉这个也没听进去，陷入人生苦闷灰暗中喊着想出轨，想外遇。徐明浩嘴角抽了抽，“你可闭嘴吧。”

文俊辉发现自己越来越爱闻全圆佑的味道的时候，心里有点别扭，但被标记了嘛，也没有办法，反正在一个屋里他动动鼻子又不会被人知道。直到连续几天他在全圆佑的床上醒来。  
两人是分房睡的，文俊辉甚至要锁门，所以只能是他自己跑去的，还是从背后抱着全圆佑的姿势，真是温馨又诡异。前几次他还尴尬地说晚上起夜走错了，这天他实在忍无可忍把全圆佑踹下了床：“小贼偷我门钥匙了吧！”  
“哦？还要把睡大觉的憨猪扛过来？”  
文俊辉气红了脸喘着气，踹完才觉得腿软走不动，被子掉在地上，他看到自己因为清早半勃着而隆起的睡裤，这还不算羞，他发现坐到那块床铺连着裤子后面濡湿的变深了颜色。

“文俊辉，你尿床了啊。”全圆佑又似笑非笑的，“都弄湿了。”他还故意把湿字念得很暧昧。

文俊辉又急又气又臊，加上身体里不断涌上的空虚感，折磨得他微微蜷起了身体。脑子里后知后觉晓得了是孕期反应，本能在提醒着身体，他需要标记了他的那位alpha。这种需要太过陌生，他愣着不知道该怎么办了，眼睛下意识盯着全圆佑的动作。  
两人就一个在床上一个在床下对峙着，不一会儿，全圆佑先叹着气站起来，文俊辉警觉地一动，但没有阻止对方的靠近。  
全圆佑得以走近了，就算被打也会靠近吧，因为他的omega眼泪已经掉个不停了。  
他跪在床上把人圈在怀里，用手拍着对方的背安慰，难得感受到如此顺从的文俊辉，想凶但被激素弄得没办法的小可怜样子。不过还没说话后颈就一阵刺痛，被小可怜骗了，野得很。  
omega呜咽了一声照着alpha的腺体就咬上去了，高浓度的信息素中和着体内的躁动，alpha的血也让他痛快了。已经硬挺的性器在没注意的时候被全圆佑带着凉意的手握住，让人不自觉想跟着那手动作的节奏呼吸，但都乱掉了，气息匀不过来。  
全圆佑另一只手又去抓文俊辉的下巴，把人捞到面前来，盯着带血的艳红嘴唇，湿润的亮晶晶的。他手上的频率不停加快着，又技巧地把舒服的地方都照顾到，就看见那唇蓦地被咬住。文俊辉闷着不发出声音，只从鼻子里逸出两声，下面射出来了，弄到床上，自己身上，更多在全圆佑手上。

“有点快。”全圆佑把精液往文俊辉裤子上揩，叫他自己弄脏就自己把裤子和床单一起洗了。面前人的眼睛慢慢恢复清明了，还蒙着水汽，神情复杂地看着他，全圆佑以为这是又想打人，但文俊辉只是颤颤巍巍站起来把半褪到腿弯的裤子提上，跑掉了。

文俊辉用两天才磕磕巴巴把事情讲给了徐明浩，“怎么办啊，我上网查了，说这种情况抑制剂也不管用。”  
“你怀孕了还敢用抑制剂啊？”  
“没、没有，就查一下嘛。”文俊辉在床上又翻了个身，今天他都跟学校请假了，“好像也不是不能忍过去……”  
“你傻啊你，都结婚了忍着有意思？”徐明浩也无语受了什么罪要了解婚内生活，“孩子本来也是做爱做出来的。”  
“那次我喝醉了根本记不得，哪里一样了！”文俊辉嚷着反驳，完了又扯到其他地方，“这个世界是假的吧，我怎么会是omega呢，全圆佑是omega才对。”  
“哦，那你要他怀你的孩子吗？”  
“我就一定要和他吗！”

讨论这些是没有意义的，但这次最后文俊辉听进去了徐明浩的建设性金句——你喜欢他他就是你老公，不喜欢他他就是你的按摩棒。他啧啧声哇塞，小浩浩恋爱都不谈，两性道理一套一套。他也想着自己最近太看全圆佑脸色了，完全没这个必要！保持距离还显得自己怕了谁，他就该好好糟贱全圆佑。

part.3

口号响亮，现实也不是那样。

全圆佑下课回来发现文俊辉菜都做好了，甚至摆了两幅碗筷，规矩地坐在饭桌前等他开饭。他第一个想法是文俊辉终于要下毒谋杀亲夫了。  
吃完一餐无事发生，就是文俊辉老是瞟他，害他以为下一秒就要毒发，空气里香甜的酒味都像是迷魂的。文俊辉欲言又止了几次，终于说了整句话，叫全圆佑等等，有东西给他，说着转头跑回房间。  
全圆佑好奇跟了上去，透过门缝看着文俊辉在衣柜翻东西，床上也堆着些衣服，看上去竟像他这两天换下没来得及洗的，扔在一边的还有个东西很显眼，正是他不久前买的那种安全套，超薄款。他挑了挑眉，转头回客厅等着了。  
文俊辉提了好几袋衣服出来往他旁边一扔：“给你买的。”

“你收下咱们就和解了，你不多管闲事不打嘴炮不威胁我以后我也不随便打你。我本来就是个很平和的人，你要多反省你自己。”  
全圆佑拎起一个袋子慢条斯理地打开：“看看你买的什么再说。”  
文俊辉忍了忍把他提起来往他房间推：“我品味好得很你自己慢慢试，你、你把你身上衣服脱下来，我等会儿洗衣服呢，一缸下去节约水。”  
全圆佑疑惑地看着他，文俊辉就上手去扯他袖子帮他脱，嘴上又嫌他磨磨唧唧。全圆佑被扯得，卫衣连着打底的背心一起裹着脱掉了，文俊辉看了两眼面前裸着的上半身，抱着衣服走了，但全圆佑好像听到他哼了一声，自己对着镜子照了照，觉得身材其实还可以。

新衣服很好看，晚上的饭菜也好吃，有老婆真好，老婆这样做的目的虽然没说，他又不是不懂，总要为老婆做点什么。

文俊辉的门已经锁起来了，全圆佑敲了门里面也没反应，信息素可藏不住，他就拿钥匙开了门。偷钥匙这事倒也没冤枉他。  
走近了看，文俊辉正抱着他的衣服睡，眉头皱着小声地哼，样子很不安稳。他把被子掀开一点，果然看见omega睡在一堆alpha的衣服里，像筑巢一样，圈着领地汲取alpha的味道。文俊辉因为他掀了被子已经惊醒了，连忙又裹好了生气地看着他，望了一眼房门，看样子是很想发脾气的，但是因为自身的狼狈不知所措起来。  
全圆佑拿出一个试剂瓶递到他面前：“我的信息素制剂，想着会用到后来去医院做了这个。”他说完打开往枕头上喷了一点，醇厚的烟草香把文俊辉呛了一下，手从被子里探出来接过了又缩回去，还是小声地说了谢谢，“衣服也…洗干净了会还你的。你出去时把门关起来。”

全圆佑把手又伸了过去，手腕的腺体散发着更纯粹的信息素，文俊辉闻着眯起了眼睛，感觉那手在他颈后揉了一揉，舒服得想像猫儿一样舒展一下，但那手却很快拿开了。全圆佑往门口走了，他就吸着鼻子往枕头里埋深了脑袋。  
但迟迟没有听到关门的声音，文俊辉正想转头看一眼，听见全圆佑站在门边问他：“你听到嗡嗡的声音了吗？”

文俊辉吓了一跳睁大眼睛坐起来，慌张地咳嗽了两声清清嗓子说没有，全圆佑却调转了方向又走回床边了。  
他只听见自己心跳怦怦地，但也没关系了，如果能盖住某种仪器震动的声音就好了，可是明明因为在身体里自己才能感受到的声音传导，全圆佑真的能听见吗。他得吼着全圆佑叫他快滚，被子却一个不防被猛地掀到了地上，这次够都够不着了，整个人全身赤裸着暴露在空气里。

床上的人连忙闭紧双腿往那堆衣服里缩，但全圆佑目的太明确了，一下子看见连着文俊辉屁股后面的小尾巴，也看见了胡乱塞在一旁露出一角的被放弃了的那盒安全套。他的omega在孕期闻着信息素靠着工具玩自己来熬过情潮呢，真是挺过分。

文俊辉一手在枕头下摸着什么一手去拿立在床边的棒球棍，和平是不能和平了，没理由吃亏丢脸的总是他。全圆佑却先一步拿到了他想要的东西，是跳蛋的遥控器，文俊辉就顾不得去拿棍子了，也顾不得什么都没穿去抢。  
全圆佑退后了两步躲开，问他：“你本来是不是想我帮你。”

他才不要回答全圆佑的傻逼问题，为什么要想，他买了好多小玩具够他玩好久了！  
文俊辉看抢不到就只好把被子捡起来藏了进去，他现在谁也不想理，等他熬过去了再来算账看谁先死。但全圆佑居然把跳蛋的频率调低了，体内的触感瞬间变得磨人，那种随着潮湿长出的痒密密麻麻的在身体里折磨他。

“就没有想过？”全圆佑像骗小孩的声音，咒语一样的飘来飘去，“不是挺正常的事吗，完成标记那天也是这样。”  
“我根本不记得！”  
“那你现在再想，想不想我……帮你？”全圆佑一边说着，把那小东西完全关掉了。

时间像禁止住，没人说话，那不知道是不是真的存在的嗡嗡声也绝对没有了。文俊辉委屈极了，他有什么错呢，有什么理由连自慰都不让人好好做。

他抓紧枕头的手松开了，慢慢移到身后把那个湿乎乎的小球轻轻扯了出来，握在手里撑起身子就朝全圆佑的脸上砸过去，虽然偏了一点砸到胸口，全圆佑还是被砸得一愣，没来得及反应又被文俊辉一把抓过推到在床上，裸着的长腿在眼前一晃，身上就跨坐了个人。

文俊辉表情恨恨地解着身下人的裤子，连着内裤一并扒下，不妨那紫胀的性器一下弹出来打在他手背上，他盯着那硬挺的茎柱终是破口骂起来：“你，你都硬成这样了，你装什么装！”  
全圆佑挺了挺身，下体在文俊辉腿根磨蹭几下才笑说：“不是学你吗，百忍成金，高尚。”

好想杀人啊，但是只能先奸后杀。  
文俊辉扔了个枕头盖在全圆佑那张笑得可恶的脸上，扶着茎身，咬咬牙要坐下去，但全圆佑把枕头拨开了，目光灼灼地看他，他不知怎么觉得受不住那个神情，只当心里烦闷是因为被讨厌的人愚弄，就转了个方向背对着重新往下坐。

全圆佑就看着湿润光嫩的穴口翕动着包住了龟头，一点点正把膨大的分身吃进去。  
结果还是没有用上套子啊，老婆真是太心急。虽然老婆自食其力蛮好的，但看着这种画面他真的不是太想忍，他双手掌住文俊辉细软的腰身往上一挺，舒服得想吼。孕期的甬道极为湿润，尽根没入也不算艰涩，omega却还是因突然的入侵叫出声，全圆佑马上亲他耳朵尖说叫得真好听。

信息素的作用是必然的，身体契合的妙处新人还不能完全领会，只知道处处都能得趣。  
文俊辉很容易得来第一次高潮，久久陷在美妙的快感里小口小口喘着气，全圆佑把人搂着看，眼睛对上了鬼使神差地在饱满的樱桃唇上舔了一口，贤者时间里的小o眼神还是迷离的，他就大胆地去吞咬樱桃里的汁水了。

回过神来的文俊辉果然一巴掌把他脑袋推开了去，已经尝个半饱的人也不气恼，只是把手指穿过对方的指缝扣住了不让他再打人。文俊辉觉得舌尖刺痛像吮破了皮，连忙控诉：“做爱就做爱，你亲什么嘴！”  
“有什么讲究吗？”觉得那话像在埋怨他做爱不专心，全圆佑动作又卖力了点。  
文俊辉忍着卷土重来的阵阵酥麻，把舌头伸出来翘着使劲去看是不是负了伤，怪罪全圆佑技术差得要死。  
那里是被咬破了，全圆佑迎上去给他舔了舔，吓得那条软滑忙收回藏起来，在那人又要骂之前说不亲嘴就不亲吧。alpha灵活的舌头在耳后颈项逡巡一阵，“我亲亲其他地方，还有两颗樱桃熟透了，是不是也很甜？”

文俊辉不知道自己原来到处都是敏感的，本来就是，又不能对自己耳朵用气声麻酥酥说色情话，乳头这种地方他自己也舔不到，只能被全圆佑翻来覆去撩拨，连着整片胸都胀胀的了，最后还被全圆佑的大手挤着揉着，乳头被叼起卷在薄唇软舌里一吮一吮的，说这里再过几个月，就会长得软乎乎有奶水。  
全圆佑说，小母猫要给我们的小猫好好喂奶啊，文俊辉下面就又射出来了。

part.4

文俊辉走到全圆佑今天做实验的教室门口才意识到事情在变化，他这次不是来堵人教训的，他是来等他下课。上次床就示好是不是太禽兽了，还看他课表找上来也太掉价，文俊辉把书包背后一甩想走。  
旁边的门突然打开了，老教授探出半个身子问他找谁，看他支支吾吾的，恍然大悟哦了好大一声：“你是圆佑的对象？”  
教室里面窸窸窣窣，窗边马上多了好几个人在张望，教授挥手赶了赶人笑眯眯继续说：“这一开学不知道多少人追你家圆佑哦，我都想把我孙子介绍给他，但他好了不起说结婚了，说他对象好标志的，这不我就看了一次照片就认出来了呵呵呵，来接他放学啊？哎哟你们这一对儿……”  
文俊辉被围观得不知所措，一张脸也涨红了，干笑着往里面看全圆佑在哪，那人把实验记录表交到讲台上，走得慢悠悠的，他急得都恨不得去背后踹一脚叫他走快点。等全圆佑走出来已经接受了好几波注目礼，幸好教授很快一脸欣慰地放人，一边念叨“年纪轻轻真是好福气哟……”

全圆佑跟在急匆匆往前走的文俊辉后面，叫了好多声人也不停下：“你不经常说自己最好看吗，怎么被人看了夸几句还不好意思了。”他几步上去把人拉住了，“我带你去吃火锅吧，听同学说东门那边有家好吃。看在你等我的份上。”  
“谁要等你了？”文俊辉把话接过来，“就是一个人不好点菜我才来的。”  
全圆佑把捏着对方手腕的手再滑下去一点，牵住了：“不用装模作样点鸳鸯锅，可以吃辣，我不会给妈妈说。”  
“真的？”文俊辉内心和骨气较劲，没有把手甩开，“还有你，你和别人提我干什么？”  
炫耀我老婆好看。全圆佑推了下眼镜：“赶走狂蜂浪蝶。”  
“嘁。就是，您这小身板，来个大蛾子一扑棱，能扇您个跟头。”文俊辉斜着眼操着北方口音叨叨着，走路走得很欢快。  
全圆佑笑开了，把牵着的手指一根根撑开再扣好了，拇指在文俊辉手背上摩挲着：“你不是在学重庆话吗，又改看相声了？”  
文俊辉哼了一声忍着手上的肉麻感觉，经过那次上床他认定全圆佑低级趣味大色鬼、骚话连篇老司机，深深陷入为了红汤火锅卖身的剧情里，不知道在别人看来背着书包牵手走在校园有多纯情甜蜜。

肉足饭饱躺在沙发上，文俊辉摸着自己的小肚子思考是今天吃大的还是小团子终于长了一点，嘴里还没停吃着剥好的葡萄，全圆佑戴着眼镜剥得很专心，文俊辉突然担心自己被养成四肢不勤的小废物。  
但剥了一会儿全圆佑就罢工了，头挨近了过来，问他现在可不可以亲嘴。  
文俊辉觉得他怂怂的，自己都敢去脱人裤子坐上去，全圆佑亲个嘴还要可怜巴巴地问。心里有异样的新奇，直觉不想拒绝，眼睛就去看全圆佑的嘴，不知怎么身体热了许多，但又不能太快答应，“为什么要亲，怪突然的。”

这时全圆佑的手机响了起来，他趁机别开脑袋，全圆佑看着陌生号码就接了起来。听筒漏了声音出来，像是哭啼啼的女孩子，全圆佑没听两句就说自己已经睡了挂断电话，哪知才转过头，带着葡萄甜味的嘴就迎上来了，他反应够快才张嘴接住了那水嫩嫩的唇，婉转地用舌头启开，里面的那软滑却东躲西藏的，他勾了半天也没碰着，都想伸手去钳了，文俊辉却把他推开，咂咂嘴说不亲了不亲了，要睡觉。

开了苞变了妖精，自己知道勾人了。但小妖精转头又傻傻问他：“全圆佑，真的很多人追你吗？”  
他不知道文俊辉出于什么原因在问：“高中的时候也不少，你不知道？”  
“谁管你这些。”这还是挺颠覆文俊辉认知的，相比较大学以来同学都知道他是揣了团子的omega，身边清静得很，“说得大海很大好多鱼，结果二十年了那我怎么还得对着你。”

说完他自己又蹦起来想回卧室，嘀咕着怎么上一次床就说得要认命一样，我才不要对着你。全圆佑听他自言自语说出这句实在忍不住，思索了几秒，把人拽回沙发上，说一次不认命，那就两次，文俊辉连忙做防卫状拉紧衣服。  
全圆佑又笑起来：“我给你看个东西。”

文俊辉戒备地接过全圆佑递过来的手机，点开看了不到一秒就坐直了。是升学宴那天。  
omega被拍到了裸着的上半身，弄得湿哒哒的脸，看不见下面什么样，但听着拍打出的水声节奏也知道够糜烂。文俊辉立刻把手机扔得远远的避之不及，嘴里你你你半天说不出一句话，全圆佑点点头凑近他耳边：“你你你，你第一次就被我肏哭了，认不认？”文俊辉捂住耳朵就叫起来。  
手机还在发出声音，他脖子一梗，咬咬牙又捡了回来，全圆佑没数看过多少遍，总归每一帧都记得大概了，一本正经去厨房煮糖水。

小o确实是哭得厉害的，说着不要不要了，下面还是吸得紧，全圆佑一手拿着手机拍着，一手卡住他下巴让他张着嘴接吻。  
“叫爸爸，叫爸爸就不弄了。”  
omega被顶得一颠儿一颠儿的，还是从嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟里蹦出两个字：“孙—砸—！”马上被撞得长长尖叫一声。  
文俊辉握着拳头死盯着手机屏幕，想着自己多百折不挠啊，发情期都能如此有骨气。就看见自己被翻了个身，画面晃了几下，手机应该是被全圆佑摆在了床边什么柜子上，一下子把床上景象框了进去，白花花俩人。  
他下意识就去捂眼睛，捂完又骂自己一句矫情。全圆佑把他翻过来后拉开两条腿，把臀也抬了起来，一巴掌拍落下去，文俊辉哼了一声又被塞得满满当当。他现在知道那个姿势下会有多难耐的舒爽，果然堪堪十几下，全圆佑还没再说什么，小o呜咽着把头抬高了一点，黏黏糊糊地说爸爸不要了，肚子要顶穿了，求求爸爸了。  
全圆佑慢了下来，轻轻磨他：“不行，这个过期作废了，换一个。”

阴茎在生殖腔口漫不经心地探着，酒精和发情催生的，占有和臣服抑或是索取和塌陷，反正分不清。omega没有精力去听话，只觉得腰酸，晃着屁股要躺平下来，但才俯下去一点就被捉住提起来猛地冲撞。全圆佑的喘息也越发粗重，因着有更加湿热的腔壁软肉在每次撞进腔口时迎上来吸附着，爽得要命。

“叫声哥。”alpha的声音也有些抖，明明只要全部进到那里面就好了，但全圆佑清楚身下是谁，趣味就不仅仅是身体上的。  
文俊辉却记不得那天，在那个时候似乎也不知道谁在肏他，只能现在看着视频里的全圆佑咬牙切齿。更看不下去的是自己的样子，第二性别像是在身体里多出另一个人，软弱可欺，只能哭哭啼啼的。

“哥…稳…”  
“你大声点。”  
“滚啊！呜呜呜呜……”小o攒回一点力气，手抠住床沿哼叫着往外蹭，“你想捅死老子，老子要弄死你！”尾部那磨人的肉楔滑出去半截，只要再往前一点就成了。  
全圆佑按住他，俯下身来咬他耳朵：“说什么胡话，不舒服吗，肏得你不舒服吗？”  
“呜……我害怕，我求你了。”小o又挣扎不动了，刚才的气焰像回光返照一样，只剩下带着哭腔的恳求。  
“怕什么，别怕。”他亲掉omega脸上不停落下的眼泪，“好好叫一声不就行了吗。”  
文俊辉咬着唇想忍过一阵痉挛，全圆佑一点儿都不停，他怎么也忍不过去，总算是想起来了，声音甜甜的，“哥。”  
“嗯，再喊声圆佑哥哥。”  
“圆佑哥哥。”文俊辉乖乖地跟着念了，但说完眉头一紧，认真地继续，“全圆佑是王八蛋。”

“呵。跟我装傻呢？你知道我是谁吗？”全圆佑又立起身来，动作变快了一些，手指伸到文俊辉嘴里搅动着，夹着他乱说话的舌头惩罚地拨弄。然后又抓着他的头发让他看自己，“真讨厌我吗？”  
omega光是承受着粗暴的快感就用掉全部精力了，顾不上分辨眼前的脸。alpha也不在意，让他趴回去，却还是想逗他说话：“为什么不要，你这射得到处都是的……”  
全圆佑的手在他屁股后面揉了揉，又拿给文俊辉看：“流了我一手的水。这还不舒服？问你呢。”  
“嗯？唔……嗯。可是，可是…”小o抓着枕头咬住，嘤嘤的哭声从鼻子漏出来，很是费力地喘了一口气，“太多了，我不要、我，舒服，唔……难受。”  
全圆佑安慰似地揉揉他的头，把人又调转过来正面搂着，在情欲里消磨着，全圆佑的声音也哑了好几分，“别哭，这次一定拔出来了……喊声老公，把这两个字喊来听听。”

文俊辉说话本来就是甜软的嗓子，平时发狠都弱几分，现在被欺负成这样了，声音是挠人心窝似的好听。但这人，居然只骂人的时候能说出句囫囵话，全圆佑倒想诓几句羞耻的，但得他喊几声甜的也够带劲。  
“听话，快叫。”全圆佑手撑在两边，看着他打湿的睫毛似乎很重地抬起，咬出红印的嘴巴喘着气慢慢动了两下，发出粘滞的音节。

文俊辉听到视频里自己发出的声音，红眼睛里终于激出了泪，身体的记忆在此时回笼，和着继续播放的视频越发生动起来。他记得那尾部的肉楔真的依言带着淅沥的体液滑了出去，随之而来的空虚还让人无措愣神过几秒。

文俊辉一直觉得在打架方面，他和全圆佑是天上地下，一个瘦弱书生就算最后分化成了alpha，他也从没把对方放在眼里。分化到怀孕期间里的几次对手，实力是在调转了，但他只觉得自己是状态不好，绝不是全圆佑有什么能耐了。  
此时他在画面上看着当时无暇注意的alpha，肩宽腿长劲瘦有力，分明保持着一副狩猎的样子，无形的侵略性带着记忆里烟草信息素的威压，使画面里外的他都要喘不过气来，潜意识在这一刻已经迎面碰上了强大到不敢反抗的存在。

omega在艰难地并拢双腿，他的腺体早就被咬过了，情热不再泛滥，只想蜷起来抱着被肏坏了的小肚子睡去。可那腿才几不可见地合拢了一分，果然又被大力地分开，腿弯被架在了身上的人的肩上。全圆佑狠狠地进入他的身体，一边肏得起劲，一边还骂他：“笨蛋，怎么笨成这个样子。”

“你这样叫我，叫得这么骚，还想不要？你根本就是想我干死你。”

全圆佑发出兽类的喉音，钳住文俊辉的腰挑着角度冲撞着，每一下都又准又狠的，他说着荤话，又去咬颈后的腺体，omega哭叫着，尤为尖利的一声后身上的人停了下来。那是在生殖腔里成结了。  
半晌两人的身体都震颤着，交叠着发出急喘的声音，全圆佑抬起头来，眼睛望向了在一旁的手机。文俊辉在屏幕外和他视线交会了，眼睛定在那里，看着意气风发的alpha。  
他嘴角带血，完全标记了身下的人，他射了很多次在omega的身体里，最后一次在生殖腔里灌足了精水。沉甸甸的，要慢慢长成沉甸甸的胎儿在文俊辉圆圆的肚皮里。

part.5

“我当时冲进厨房菜刀都拿手上了，居然没砍下去。”  
“那后来呢？到底发生什么了？”  
“唉……”

徐明浩好奇得要死是什么伦理大戏，文俊辉说全圆佑绝对犯法了，除此之外只知道叹气，最后语重心长地说着“我们都是下半身动物啊”，小处男浩浩忍无可忍挂了电话。

那日菜刀下全圆佑举手投降，虽然在关系刚刚好转的关头扔出重磅炸弹不是好时机，但那一刻恶劣因子作祟，怎么能容许文俊辉不记得。况且结果不算坏，至少以前上来就动手的人，现在只是拿着菜刀谈判。

“备份全删掉听见没！”  
“哦。”  
“变态啊你！就算喝醉了也是犯法的！”  
全圆佑心虚地摸了摸鼻子，不知道现在说一句我没喝醉会是什么效果，看着文俊辉红得滴血的耳朵，他传播淫秽色情视频的目的达到了，立刻认怂道歉说对不起，在“老子真想阉了你”这种假设性威胁前面不改色，适时给对象台阶下：“大人你说什么都行，放下屠刀，我都听你的。”

文俊辉也不知道自己当时想的什么，要在“喊你爹我一百回亲爸爸”后加让全圆佑给他口三次，或者因为成年男子不能再局限在喊爸爸这种高中生尊严问题上。  
应招少男全圆佑委身于暴力下答应得很爽快，为老婆服务是光荣。

虽然没坐言起行马上就做床上运动，但全圆佑还是上了文俊辉的床，捏肩捶腿一起玩玩psp，玩累了睡在一起，像中学同窗多过新婚伴侣，无忧无虑的。全圆佑有些后悔，如果他和文俊辉一直是好朋友的话，可能这些年都会如此亲密度过，但做朋友又不稀罕，他觉得来日方长。

现实状况才是近在眼前的，半夜全圆佑被踹翻了个身，醒了就听见痛苦的呻吟，吓得不轻搞半天才明白是文俊辉腿抽筋了。他连忙坐起来把对方的双腿搂到自己腿上按摩，一面让文俊辉自己查查怎么回事，他记得孕晚期才容易抽筋的，而且体检一直很健康。

小o睡眼惺忪捧着手机，哼唧着忍受不剧烈却折磨人的痛感，网页上除了腿抽筋，把孕期会面临的常规问题都罗列了，把他看郁闷了，看到后来眼里被手机光亮照得酸涩，就只是无奈。就像看视频里他如何被标记时，他发现都没有想象那么生气，omega嘛，就是会这样的。

“你知道怀孕会有多难受吗？”  
文俊辉恶心呕吐那几天都不知道自己有了，但这过去了，他也不娇气，男孩子磕碰受伤很平常，生产的痛他想肯定也能忍过去的。但他从进医院产房开始想，想到要养孩子，就越想越怕，他才大一呢。  
全圆佑听到这话头皮一紧，不敢去看文俊辉的脸，一句对不起在嘴边说不出来。他本来就是狠着心做的，有孩子在意料中，文俊辉大抵还傻着信是天性是信息素是意外，他却再装不了无辜了。

“因为是你，所以当时……”不知道怎么说下去，但看文俊辉闭着眼睛也不像在听，他抿着嘴机械地按摩了很久，才又小心翼翼问还疼不疼，那人动了一下，声音像梦呓似的，“不疼了……全圆佑，你以后，对我好点儿吧。”

他张了张嘴又不知道怎么答，是在担心吗，毕竟自己也时不时会怕。全圆佑躺下来借着夜灯看那睡颜，和小时候比没大变，已经很漂亮了，但其实还算没完全长开的孩子脸，让他有了点罪恶感。连着刚才听到那句话，心里酸酸胀胀的，软得一塌糊涂，因为文俊辉说了以后吗？

他想文俊辉的心才真是软，明明还说讨厌自己，偏偏此时大眼睛睁开了，困倦地眨了眨，好一会儿，肉嘟嘟的嘴嘟哝了一句，“全圆佑，我不想讨厌你了。”

他不自觉笑了，手有一搭没一搭去弄文俊辉的头发。是啊，你根本又不会讨厌人，哪有下手重了把人打出鼻血，还要扔包纸骂骂咧咧再走，你是什么以德服人的铜锣湾大飞哥吗？是笨蛋，笨蛋文俊尼。

“哦…那就别讨厌了，明天下课煮牛骨汤给你吃，馋猫。”

文俊辉砸吧了一下嘴，就在他说不想讨厌那句话前，他第一次感受到胎动。但实在太困了，他打着大大的哈欠，蓄了一眶的眼泪流了下来。明天再告诉全圆佑吧，明天，爸爸要给我们做好吃的了。

一天一天过去，文俊辉的变化终于明显了一些，全圆佑开始审视自己厨艺是不是太好，“我觉得你的脸大了一圈了，文俊辉，你其实背着我加餐了吧？”  
“什、什么啊？我就吃那么点儿，你看肚子都没怎么长。”他撩起衣服给全圆佑看，五个多月了，也没多显怀，缓缓的一个小山丘。  
“啊，那就是水肿了。”全圆佑伸手把人衣服放下去掐那软脸蛋儿，“恭喜你进化成新物种，猪头猫。”  
事实证明要过度到完全温馨的氛围不管对全圆佑还是文俊辉来说，还有那么一点不现实。  
“和平协议要作废了是不是？”文俊辉瞪他，埋头就往全圆佑胸上撞。  
全圆佑赶紧躲开把人转了个方向往卧室推：“猪猫还想吃人了？本来怀孕就会水肿，水肿就会丑，我只是在说客观事实。”

文俊辉深吸口气打开手机前置，不得不承认真的肿了，但那又怎样，“老子是班花校花村花市花国花全球花，你这个丑鬼丑鬼丑鬼！全宝器，懂个屁！”  
全圆佑多次见识过重庆话威力觉得文俊辉可以当个山城rapper，憋着笑关灯上床，文俊辉还在拍手叫好对对对你这个丑八怪别把灯打开，马上被蹿过来的人堵住了喋喋不休的嘴。  
全圆佑亲了好几口，在遭遇反抗前信誓旦旦说接吻活动脸部肌肉，非常利于消水肿，信以为真的孕夫马上忘了battle的事。全圆佑被他捧着脸拿出嗦粉的架势又亲又吮到脸颊酸痛，止了干戈要睡觉的时候，那人又凑上来扭扭捏捏问，那、那做爱也消水肿吗？还能怎么答，全圆佑咬咬牙，“消！”

第二天照镜子有人以为自己刚做完丰唇。大意了，老婆可能是吸尘器转世。全圆佑往脸上戴口罩的时候文俊辉在一边笑得前仰后合，他只能指指镜子里那张因为睡眠不足更肿的脸，把口罩怼那人脸上，再着急忙慌出门去陪文俊辉上专业课结课帮他划重点。  
孕中期本就嗜睡，有全圆佑帮忙文俊辉更是没什么好担心的趴着补眠，老师讲完就留大家自习等下课。全圆佑听到人打起小鼾，把他口罩拉下来露出鼻子，觉得这人睡觉还要遮着偶像包袱真重，他百无聊赖从桌肚摸出便利贴，想了想，选了支深色记号笔就开始涂涂画画。

下课后站在大楼门口等全圆佑上厕所的文俊辉还恍恍惚惚没醒，低头看着自己肚子把卫衣顶起了个不明显的小尖尖，慢悠悠把大衣往中间拢了拢，烦闷地觉得周围过路的学生今天格外吵嚷，笑得格外欢快，看他的眼神格外热情。

等到一阵风吹过，耳边传来背后像翻书一样唰啦啦的声音，才奇怪地扭头去看，余光便瞟见了背后贴着的便利贴。一张一张拿了下来……我，是，校，花。

虽然全圆佑做好了必死的决心，但看见文俊辉气势汹汹找凶器的样子忍不住往大楼里退了几步，直到看见大肚子老婆去提铁皮垃圾桶了，还是得跑上去阻止。  
“毁坏公物要被记过，冷静冷静，回家解决。”

一直到放假回家乡的路上全圆佑都顾着整理围巾遮脖子上的牙印，知道照顾肚子不再动手动脚的结果就是文俊辉越来越会咬人。他偏头看着睡得流口水的对象嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，拿出手机自拍，脑袋凑在一堆只顾自己笑得灿烂，然后发在了家族群里。

“爸爸妈妈我们马上要到家啦，看文俊尼睡得好丑kkkkkk”

part6.

重回家乡的文俊辉同学聚会了几波才找着机会过二人世界。和徐明浩。  
徐小八在座位上伸着本来就长的脖子往文俊辉身后望：“圆佑哥人呢？干嘛不一起来？”作为第一知情人，他深知文俊辉已经过上破罐破摔的性福生活，感情一日千里，还以为能观摩一番新婚夫夫，哎，没劲。  
然后又欢天喜地去摸文俊辉肚子：“我大侄子怎么没动静？快踢下你爹啊…我是小八舅舅，但其实是你大舅，宝宝……”

“臭小子，你就不想我吗？”文俊辉揪着弟弟过长的头发，徐明浩都不理他，平时可精明一人，现在对着肚子说话的样子傻了吧唧的，“所以你们就这么喜欢孩子吗？”  
徐明浩理所当然地点了头才觉得文俊辉的语气不对，一看还一副失落的样子，连忙补充：“因为是你的孩子啊！”  
他看见哥哥的眼睛终于睁大了，还湿漉漉的，期期艾艾地喊他，“明浩……”  
徐明浩看他这不对劲的样子略一思索，蹭地站起来：“操！全圆佑是不是对不起你了？人跑哪儿去了不陪着？”

“没有没有。”文俊辉连忙摆手，“他回家第二天就出国竞赛赚奶粉钱了，每天会视频。”  
走之前还着急回了趟自己家说有东西要给他，收礼物都是开心的，他好奇地打开偌大的箱子，里面好多小孩儿的衣服，玩具也有了。全圆佑在一边很兴奋跟他说哪些是长辈买的，哪些是他自己买的。最后翻出两件大人的大衣，和一件羊毛毛衣，全圆佑才像刚想起似的，“哦，这是妈妈给你买的，毛衣是她织的，我也有一件。”

“他，挺好的对吧？你记得我之前跟你说他不要我喂猫吗，原来是担心野猫寄生虫，那个会影响宝宝的。”

“他还很会做健康食品，说是研究了胎儿……”算了，文俊辉发现再说什么都是在在意一个问题，徐明浩也明白了，“你是觉得他只关心肚里那个？”  
“我是不是太失败了，我居然，我就是……如果都是因为我就好了，喜欢也……”

“我好像希望全圆佑喜欢我。”

徐明浩听到时有点吃惊，文俊辉很少直白地跟他谈论感情，爱情原来是这么新鲜的事。文俊辉也意识到了，赶紧把点心塞进嘴里，以免说出更多。  
他自己从什么时候开始在意的呢？全圆佑的大学在期末才办迎新晚会，他被现场抽奖礼品超多骗去看了，还在莫名其妙全圆佑穿了礼服的时候，就看这人上台去做优秀新生致词。

“那你是喜欢他了？”  
“他一直是很优秀吧，以前没承认过。”台上的全圆佑太瞩目了，身边的尖叫声比来明星嘉宾还要大，那么多人喜欢他，“也比想象中合得来，某种程度上还很了解我……”  
徐明浩不屑的撇撇嘴：“我觉得你这在形容我。”  
“你要是愿意和我在一起我可以马上和全圆佑离婚。”文俊辉兴致突然高了，“讲真我分化前就考虑过。”  
“可惜我们在一起不会性福的。”徐明浩打住了，“不知道谁语重心长说我们都是下半身动物，我看你着全圆佑的道是在这上面，你之前的解释不过在掩饰你禽兽的事实。”  
“律师大人说得好有道理！那这样我好像也没什么不满。”他接着去拿第二份糕点，“那我没有喜欢他，我这是自恋，我想别人都喜欢我。”

文俊辉开始说别的事情，徐明浩反而还在失望，这就不是爱情了？他越发地想见到全圆佑，但他视野内立刻出现活人全圆佑时还是吓了一大跳，连忙给文俊辉打手势，文俊辉见到人也一脸意外。在一起后第一次分开这么久，alpha的气息让他耳根一下就红红的了。

全圆佑跟徐明浩问了好忙顾着和文俊辉解释：“我打电话你没接，妈妈说你到这来了。”  
“哦，我要的零食帮我买了吗？”吃永远是第一顺位，文俊辉还在专心对付面前的一碗头都没抬。  
全圆佑说买了，还拿出一大袋送给徐明浩，说谢谢你一直照顾俊辉。小八同学受宠若惊，兄弟真上道啊秒杀大批同龄人。

“哦……比赛赢了？”文俊辉又轻飘飘看过去一眼。  
“赢了，第一。”全圆佑看人没有要跟他继续说话的意思，就跟着补充，“我用奖金给你买东西了，不过我提前回来了，那个是定做的，明天才能寄回来。”哪知道文俊辉还恹恹的，没有预想中好奇问他是什么，他想卖个关子来着。

徐明浩坐在对面觉得有点尬，刚好全圆佑以为文俊辉不舒服，提出要不要回家，他忙劝人回去了，一边悄悄发消息。

——他这不是对你挺好的吗？  
——可不就是父凭子贵[满脸开心.jpg]  
——确实，你刚才那副恃宠而骄的样子，像新娶的姨太太  
——？？？？  
——好吧，那就是全圆佑欠你很多钱  
——这个可以有  
——不过我看不懂你们  
——[你还是太年轻.gif]

这晚上文俊辉睡得不太安稳，他卧室的床不大，肚子已经大起来了也不能抱着睡，整晚觉得闷闷的。  
梦里全圆佑买了好多好多小孩的衣服，他不开心，说为什么过年不给他买新衣服，小孩的衣服根本都穿不完了！全圆佑说当然会穿完，你又不用出门，就在家里一直生一直生，总会穿完的。  
文俊辉念着不要不要被吓个半醒，迷迷糊糊知道是梦又接着睡，就看见两个小男孩牵着小手在他面前，和小时候的文俊辉全圆佑长得一样一样的，他们说爹地原来不喜欢我们吗，那我们要回去了。

这次文俊辉真的吓醒了，身边没有人，不知道大清早全圆佑去了哪。他心有余悸地去上厕所，每天因为一些分泌物内裤会有点湿湿的，本来没有在意地换洗，但今天他看到里面混着暗红的血，他想着刚才那个梦眼泪一下就掉下来。

他摸着肚子想感受宝宝的心跳，但是手抖得太厉害了，这个过程里也没有感觉到胎动。他坐在马桶上，大脑一片空白。直到听到全圆佑进到卧室的动静，文俊辉才有了点反应，但他还不敢出声，只是拧开水慌忙去搓裤子上的印迹，哪知卫生间的门哗一声被推开，全圆佑进来了。  
水池漏下最后一捧带着红色的水，文俊辉脸上的泪却还没干，全圆佑赶紧走近了看他：“发生什么事了？”  
文俊辉忙把洗到一半的裤子扔一边擦干了手，再擦干脸上，吸吸鼻子声音还是有些哽咽：“没事，我就是做噩梦了。”  
全圆佑握着他的手，又忍不住埋怨：“你怎么用冷水，你不舒服就放着等我回来。”他拉着文俊辉往外走，一边继续说着，“做什么梦哭成这样了？我出门拿快递了，昨天说那个，你要先看看吗？”

他的语气还有藏不住的雀跃，身后的人突然停了下来，他拖不动了，疑惑地回头看，却瞟见架子上挂着还没来得洗的睡裤上的血印子。全圆佑松了手就去拿，文俊辉看他发现也不想再阻止了，抱着膝盖蹲在地上。

文俊辉被裹成一团塞进车里，去医院的路上谁都没说话。医生看着一个大惊试色，一个面如死灰，检查完告诉这对小年轻不要太紧张，大人小孩都没事，只是要静养多观察。

“那最近就不要老是去玩儿了，可能活动量大了，外面的信息素也会影响你。”回去的路上全圆佑才放宽心跟他说话，只是奇怪平时暖烘烘的人今天手一直捂不暖和，文俊辉半天还说了这么一句，“如果孩子没了，我们是不是会离婚？”

“你想都别想。”全圆佑焦头烂额，好好的怎么提这个，“我会照顾好你们俩的。”  
“谁要你照顾了？我本来，我本来过得好好的……现在，现在我什么都做不好，我好不容易出去玩一下，差点就……”  
全圆佑现在恨不得打死自己，医生都说不清楚原因，他乱说什么呢，嘴里忙着把人哄回来。但文俊辉又问他，“如果那天是其他omega，你也会结婚吧？但是你一定会过得好多了，说不定你除了有孩子，还可以和对方相爱。”

“不会发生的，没有这种如果。”他开始谨慎起来，“你不要总是假设。现在挺好的。”  
但文俊辉要的不是这样：“虽然我们互相讨厌都在一起了，现在也是托他的福能够和谐相处，但是要一直为了他和我生活下去，你有想过吗？没有……喜欢的人，也没关系吗？”  
全圆佑模糊的明白文俊辉为什么会这么问了，但他没有直接回答，而是反问道：“那俊尼想喜欢谁？”  
他说这话时直望着对方的眼睛，这个问题似乎让对方很苦恼，文俊辉不再看他：“也许，某个追我的人…长得好看，可能还很优秀，能玩到一起……只喜欢我。”  
“唔…你想得挺美，这可不好找。”全圆佑的心好像又要雀跃了。

文俊辉在手机上点来点去，翻出一张相片给他看：“毕业的时候明浩给我介绍的他们学校的alpha，还是混血呢，本来挺符合的。如果升高中那会我妈不是听你妈妈说，我就和他们一个学校一个班了。”他看全圆佑拿着在点删除，把手机一把抓回来揣兜了，“算了，其实我认命了。你别后悔就行。”  
到家门口的时候，文俊辉又跟他说，你要后悔也可以，我已经问过明浩你得给我多少钱了。

全圆佑抿着嘴只顾着拉着他回卧室，爸爸妈妈要晚上才回来，文俊辉边走还在警告他今天去医院的事不能说出去，“我现在都还有点害怕。”  
他把人安置到床上，揉乱了蓬蓬的发顶：“你看你长得这么结实，小小灰也会很健康的，别怕了……我也不会离开你的。”  
“咦，肉麻不能当饭吃，我饿。”好像一瞬间又很安心，就能顾温饱了。

“那不行，文俊辉，你今天中午就吃肉麻吧。”全圆佑从柜子里拿出个小盒子，“我喜欢你这件事，你是没想过呢，还是想不到？”  
他把盒子打开了，里面是枚铂金戒指，精巧的线形里嵌着一颗方形钻石：“没有那么多如果，就算当时分化不是现在这样，我也会找你和解，做你永远的朋友。现在自然可以做你永远的爱人。”

“所以长得好看，还很优秀，能玩到一起，还只喜欢你的人……从小时候开始，喜欢你很久了。”

文俊辉的眼睛还睁得大大的没回过神，全圆佑把戒指毫不费力给他戴上了，他才憋出一句：“你骗谁呢！”

“你做的事哪件不是让我讨厌你的？在一起后好了很多，但也不见得就是喜欢了。“  
“因为我幼稚啊。”全圆佑理直气壮地厚脸皮，“其他的事你以后慢慢想，但是我没有因为宝宝才在意你，你其实知道对吧？只是因为我一直没想把喜欢你说出来。暗恋挺有意思的，你是我争来的，我哪敢说。”  
文俊辉早就被左一句喜欢右一句喜欢念得脸热，半张脸埋在抱枕里反驳：“你现在还装上纯情了，我觉得你有时候挺敢说的。”骚得不得了。

全圆佑慢慢把脸凑近了，到鼻尖碰到为止，用着非常小心的声音：“那我问了，你要喜欢这样的人吗，你们不但有了孩子，还可以和对方相爱。”

他从那双迷魂眼里看到了答案，爱人终于吻到。

————————

“我明明就没有回答你！”  
“那还想怎样？亲都亲了。”  
“我想不明白，你要一件事一件事说。”  
“反正就是，你不是说没人不喜欢你吗，那我要不一样你才会对我特别。”  
“真的笨死！我要是喜欢谁，本来就会对他特别特别好。”  
“真的？”  
“你等着就知道！”

end.


End file.
